Problem: $\left(10x + 8\right)\left(7x - 2\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= 10x \cdot \left(7x - 2\right) + 8 \cdot \left(7x - 2\right)$ $= \left( 10x \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 10x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 70x^2 + \left( 10x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 70x^2 + \left( -20x + 56x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 70x^2 + 36x + \left( 8 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 70x^2 + 36x - 16$